


we made it beautiful

by pooferwoofer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooferwoofer/pseuds/pooferwoofer
Summary: Lance is sad. Keith's trying to cheer his babe up so he sings. Lance is amazed and starts to fall in love with Keith even more. Also, there's a ukulele in space.basically just fluff.this fic is a songfic that's based on a song called red&blue by laureli on youtube! a very very cute fanmade klance song so go check it out!





	we made it beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/ixlac_e2-4I <\-- that's the song! go check it out as it's such an ADORABLE song and attacked me with uwus until it made my deprived kl ass write smth and actually contribute (or try) to the fandom for once. you could read this on it's own, but it's way better if you listened to it first. either way, do whatever you wanna do.
> 
> also, apologies for sudden pov change that went from keith's to lance's. i wrote the later part first before the upper part so that was mostly my fault. oops.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!

After a tough mission was when Keith found Lance sitting alone on top of the castle's base. 

Keith knew Lance would be up here. Lance would always come here when he wanted to be alone. It used to be his spot until Keith came and made it their spot. It was the same spot where they had one of their biggest argument that almost included physical contact. It was the same spot where they first confessed. It was the same spot that held many memories of them together.

Another reason why Keith knew Lance would be up here was because of their earlier mission. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Lance would be sad after a mission like that. Lance had almost put the whole team in jeopardy and risk his life if Keith hadn't came in time. A lecture from Shiro could only do so much.

Keith isn't good at feelings, but he's also not a monster. He loves Lance with all his heart. Seeing Lance like that makes his heart hurt.

The hurt feeling in his chest was bass boosted when he saw the tear marks on Lance's face that trailed down his cheeks. There was also a musical instrument by Lance's side. Was that a.. ukulele?

Why the hell was there a ukulele in space?

Without further thinking, Keith came over and took a seat beside Lance. Lance didn't even flinch, like he was already expecting the guest. Instead he smiled, eyes tired and red from sobbing.

Lance scooted closer to lay a head on Keith's shoulder. The shorter smiled fondly, taking his hands to intertwine with Lance's. He then released his hand as he took the uke by Lance's side, tuning it on his own. He started to strum some chords, resulting in Lance's eyes widening.

"You can play the ukulele?" Lance asked, voice coming out as a breathy whisper. His eyes filled with awe. Keith swears he could see the entire galaxy in them.

Keith chuckled beneath his breath, "Well, I could play the guitar. I mean- I know it isn't the same, but I did learn some hacks on how to convert guitar chords to ukulele's. I just never got the time to play with one." He eyed the instrument carefully in his hand, "That is, until now."

He continued to play some soothing melodies, experimenting with the instrument. At a point, Keith accidentally pushed away Lance's arm that was holding onto his knee. Lance got up and shifted himself awkwardly further, leaving Keith to the realization of his accidental action. He then held his hand, giving a soft and sincere smile to the other's eyes. Lance smiled with weak eyes, still puffy and swollen from crying.

Keith couldn't stand to see Lance like that, so he kissed Lance's forehead fondly before letting go. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled, as he let go his hand from his boyfriend's, Keith's pulse started rising as he played a melody and freed his voice.

" _Pale pastels and pretty eyes,_  
_Enticing just how fast time flies,_  
_This is why you don't trust yourself."_

Lance startled at the sudden music. He look towards Keith in awe, processing the new found voice that was so new, so special, _so good_ , Lance wished he heard more of it.

See, Keith never sings. The closest you'll hear is just him humming some 80's country songs he probably heard when he was younger. Lance on the other hand loves singing. Keith never mind, and everytime Lance offered him to sing along with him, Keith would never oblige. Lance accepted the fact that Keith probably wasn't the singer type, so he never budged.

If Lance knew Keith could sing, he would've bugged him sooner.

 _"Something so simple it blows you away,_  
_Colours around you are just white and grey,_  
_You lo-o-ove it, beca-a-ause it's..."_

Keith looked into the taller's eyes, smiling the most genuine smile. Lance was confirmed doomed by this point.

 _"Red and blue,_  
_Me and you,_  
_It makes you laugh, 'cause you can't hide the fact,_  
_That you're violet gold,_  
_You're both hot and cold,_  
_Mix them together,_  
_Make it beautiful."_

Keith strummed a different chord now. Lance admired the look of fondness in Keith's eyes as he plays. This man, the hotheaded, emotional, aloof, lonely member of the team. The person who is determined to cut your face in half with his huge sword, sharing no mercy. The man who is named Keith Kogane, _the Keith Kogane™_ , is now calmly strumming a mini ukelele in his hand. Singing a song to his boyfriend- god, his _boyfriend_.

Keith is Lance's _boyfriend_ , and Lance would never stop blushing at the thought that it's real.

 _"And when the stars light up your face,_  
_When you're left to stay awake,_  
_Every little part of you,_  
_Makes me love you, the way I do."_

Lance wanted to kiss him so bad, but that would just ruin the moment. And oh god, does he not want this to end. He wants to hear his man's voice forever. He wants to hear him sing everyday. Every night before he goes to bed. Every morning before they head for breakfast. He's in love with his voice.

No, he's in love with every single thing this boy has to offer.

 _"And I kno-o-ow, you won't go-o,_  
_Until you sho-ow me, that we're..."_

Keith stopped, taking in Lance's beautiful blue eyes. Lance froze at the sudden change, but realized what Keith was trying to do. He didn't realize his burning red face until he coughed out his throat, evening out his voice. Lance gave a bashful smile, hiding his eyes before inhaling a deep breath and releasing the magic within.

 _"Red and blue,_  
_Me and you,_  
_It makes you laugh, 'cause you're my other half."_

Keith blushed at the change of words, and smiled as Lance continued, _"Now we're violet gold,"_

Keith cutted Lance, _"We're both hot and cold,"_

They harmonized together, perfecting the whole song.

 _"We mixed them together,_  
_And made it beautiful."_

Their eyes parted as Keith played the remaining melodies. Two boys, too lovestruck to do anything.

Keith ended the last strum, looked into each other's eyes as they connected both of their lips together, softly.

Lance felt a tear streamed down his cheek, but swears that it wasn't because he's sad. No, it was because he was happy. Keith just had that sort of power towards him. He tugged Keith closer as Keith slowly let's go of the ukulele and put it on the ground.

Lance couldn't even remember why he was sad in the first place. All in his mind was just blaring sirens of _gosh, I love him. I love him so much._

Just two boys on the rooftop of a gigantic castle, hands intertwined, faces smushed together, forgetting the existence of tomorrow and ended the night as it was their last.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! random plug but follow me on tumblr at @pooferwoofer if ya wanna heehoo <3


End file.
